


You Look Great to Me

by DianaandAlicia



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), F/F, Fluff, Lee is Clementine and AJ's dad, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Ruby Aasim Louis and Minerva are only mentioned, They aren't actually in the story, They love each other y'all, Violet loves chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Violet gets new glasses and Clementine is nothing but supportive.





	You Look Great to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! I've written for Fear the Walking Dead before but this is my first time writing something for The Walking Dead Telltale Game. After seeing that following a set of choices throughout the game causes Violet to be blinded, I thought of this cute little AU that revolves around her having a slight vision impairment that can be corrected with glasses. I hope you like it!

“C’mon Violet. You’ll look fine.”

“I look stupid Clem. They make me look like a nerd.”

“No, they don’t. Stop being a big baby about it, put them on and look at me.”

The two were standing in Clementine’s bedroom with Clem leaning against the door frame of her closet and Violet facing the wall by the desk. The two were juniors in high school and have been dating for almost a year now. Right now, Violet had just been dropped off at Clem’s house by her mother after an appointment at the eye doctor.

After Violet almost failed three classes the first semester, she explained that she didn’t know what was going on in the classes and couldn’t take notes because she couldn’t see the whiteboard, even if she was sitting in the front row.

After getting an appointment at the eye doctor, Violet was given a prescription for glasses. The frames and lenses had just arrived that morning so her mother took her to go get them before dropping her off at Clementine’s house and going to work.

Violet had taken them off before Clem could see them, and Clementine wanted to see what her girlfriend looked like.

“I think you’ll look great.” Clem tried again, knowing that Violet was more insecure about stuff like this. Freshman year Violet had dated Minnie, a girl in their class, and it wasn’t a healthy relationship at all. Minnie would tease her and criticized everything that she did.  After the break up, Minnie went from her ex to her bully who tormented her from time to time.  If the two were still together, she’d probably have something not so nice to say about Violet’s new glasses.

“Yeah. They’ll make you look cool.” AJ, Clementine’s little brother said. He was sitting on  Clementine’s bed looking through his big sister’s comic books.

“Thanks kid.” Violet said, as Clementine smiled at her brother gratefully. Even at six years old, AJ always knew what to say.

“Please Violet. You’ll need to put them on at some point.”

When Violet didn’t respond, Clem decided try one last time.

“If you put them on and show me your beautiful face, we’ll go to McDonald’s for lunch. I know you want chicken nuggets.”

Clementine was right. Violet can’t resist the power of chicken nuggets. The blonde opened up the case her glasses were in and put them on, before turning to face her girlfriend.

“How do I look?” She asked shyly, slowly looking up so her eyes could meet Clementine’s.

When Clementine saw Violet’s face, she smiled at what she saw. Her glasses framed her face nicely and they were navy blue in color.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Vi. You look great. Plus, the best part is now you can finally see clearly.”

“Yeah.” Violet agreed, crossing her arms. She wasn’t really used to all this attention on her.

“Hey,  c’mere .” Clementine said, opening her arms up. Violet took the hint and walked over, accepting the warm hug her girlfriend had to offer.

“Thanks.” Violet whispered, happy that Clementine was supportive.

“Of course , my Love.” Clem responded , giving Violet a kiss.

“Ok  ok . How about we stop being all mushy and go and get lunch.” Violet said smiling at her girlfriend.

“Sure. McDonalds here we come! AJ do you want to come along?

“Can I get a Happy Meal Clem?”

“Sure thing. Go put your jacket and shoes on. I’ll tell Dad you’re coming with us. Meet us by the truck when you’re ready.”

AJ went to go do what Clementine said and the girls went to go find Lee, Clementine and AJ’s dad. They didn’t have to look far, because he was in the living room, watching a baseball game.

“Hey Dad?”

“Yeah Sweet Pea?”

“Vi, AJ and I are going to McDonalds for lunch. Maybe to the park after so AJ can play on the playground.”

“Sounds good. Make sure you have your phone with you.”

“Can we take your truck? Since it has AJ’s car seat in it already?”

“ Sure thing Sweet Pea. The keys are on the hook. Have fun.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Hey Violet?”

“Yes Mr. Everett?”

“Are those new glasses? They look sharp.”

“Yeah they are. Thank you.” Violet responded, smiling as she said it. Maybe her new glasses weren’t so bad after all.

The two girls then walked into the kitchen so Clementine could grab the keys to the truck and when they opened the door that led to the garage, they saw AJ in the truck waiting for them, already buckled into his car seat.

The girls got in the truck and Clementine looked back at her brother.

“Are you buckled in, Goofball?”

“Yep! All in.” AJ confirmed, pulling the seat belt straps a bit tighter.

“Good. On to McDonalds!” Clementine cheered, adjusting the seat and the mirrors before pulling out of the garage and onto the driveway.

As Clementine drove through town, she noticed that Violet was quieter than usual. Of course, Violet doesn’t talk that much anyway, but when it’s just her and Clementine, or when it’s her, Clementine, and AJ, she is more vocal than at school or at her own house.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about Vi?”

“I was just thinking. What if these glasses don’t help me with school? What if I almost failed those classes because I’m just dumb?”

“First of all, you are not dumb. Not being able to see clearly is a valid reason for grades to slip. If your grades don’t start getting better now that you have your glasses, I’ll tutor you in any classes that you need help in. I bet Ruby, Louis, and  Aasim would be willing to help out too. There’s nothing wrong with needing glasses or getting a tutor for classes that you’re struggling in. What I don’t like is the fact that you think you’re not smart. You are smart Violet, and I don’t want to hear you say that you aren’t again.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Violet agreed, before looking out the window in silence again.

“I think Violet’s really smart. Especially when she showed me that  book about dinosaurs.” AJ said from the backseat, startling both girls. AJ had been so quiet that they had forgotten that he was with them.

“Thanks Kiddo.” Clementine said, happy that AJ somehow always knew what to say.

About a half hour later, the three had gotten their food and ate and now they were at the park five blocks from Clementine’s house. The girls were sitting on one of the benches watching while AJ played on the playground.

“Clementine?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think everyone will say at  school on Monday?”

“I don’t think anyone will say anything hurtful. It’s not like elementary school were kids bully other kids for wearing glasses. Ruby,  Aasim , and Louis already know about it so I think they’ll be nothing but supportive.”

“What about Minnie?”

“What about Minnie? If she gives you a hard time, Ruby will just kick her ass again.” Clementine said, laughing a bit. Violet started to laugh too, remembering when Ruby got in a fight with Minnie a few months ago. Despite being over a foot shorter and coming off as less threatening than Minnie, Ruby was strong, thanks to years of living on a farm and also being on the softball team. Minnie had no idea what hit her that day.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.  Thanks Clementine.”

“No problem Vi.” Clementine said, as her girlfriend leaned her head on her shoulder. She took this chance to kiss Violet’s hair, and the two stood up when AJ walked towards them.

“You ready to go home Goofball?”

“Yeah. I’m getting  kinda tired.”

“Ok. Let's go home.” Clementine said, and the three piled into the truck ready to go back to the Everett house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
